


A Golden Smile

by Nearchin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Their Love Is So, Tickles Levi is necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearchin/pseuds/Nearchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a powerful thing that can bring two complete opposites together in harmony. Love is a force you never can control and will fall on anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomtav](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nomtav).



> This work is a gift to Tumblr user Nomtav for are current trade.  
> Go give her some good old fashioned love, and I hope you enjoy the story~

His smile was brighter than the very sun. The spark of compassion that flickered in his brilliant turquoise eyes. His soothing voice pulled at my heart string with a gentle pluck. He was the reason I lived every day, the only reason I could pull through every day.

 

The only reason.

___

I slouched down on the couch, letting my body sink into the red cushion. I lazily pulled at the table, reaching for the controller for the flat screen television sitting in front of me. My head lay on the backboard, the world flipping upside down making blood rush to my head.

It was only three o’clock; he would not be home for another hour or so. It was always so lively with him around, he never made it boring. I was surprised he could even put up with me.

I was never really a people’s person; I would rather stay as far away from other life as I could. I would act as cold as possible so no one could form a bond with me. They slowly start to stop caring about me, walking in the other direction away from my sight. They stop trying to help me, and continued in their own lives.

I was alone.

Until one day, a rowdy kid not too much younger than me ran into my back. The papers he was holding flow in the air landing everywhere. He stuttered an apology as he scrambled around to retrieve his lost papers. I reassured him that it was okay and to take a deep breath. It was strange; I felt something in the pit of my stomach.

A warm feeling.

I didn't feel like pushing him away, but pulling him in instead.

His face was red with embarrassment making the strange feeling grow even bigger. I helped him gather his fallen papers, he said he feeling really dumb about falling on me and asked me to coffee to apologize for his mistake.

I strangely could not refuse, and went with the boy to the café around the corner. His smile was like gold, which I greedily wanted to have as my own.

I was soon awoken from my train of thought from the sound of the door clicking open.

I let my body move to its side to see a figure walk into the room. His smile lit up the room he stood in, the same smile that caused me to fall for the stupid boy.

“Hello Levi.” He said with a quiet whisper, his body moving to sit next to me. Before he reached the cushion, I pulled his frail frame into my lap with one single swoop. I heard a surprised squeak fall out of his lips and looked at me with wide eyes.

I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck, smelling the sweet scent of his hair. He always somehow smelled surprising good, even if he did all day was run around making sweat. I always liked things to be clean, no mess, no dust or grim and Eren accepted that. He made sure to never make a mess after eating or to get dirt on his newly washed clothes. He did this all for me, every little thing for me.

“You are early home.” I sighed out looking at his blushing face; he was a red as a tomato.

“I got off early from work and came straight home to see you.” His beautiful turquoise eyes stared gently at me. The corner of my lip twitched, he was just asking for a sweet kiss on his perfect lips. I ran a hand through his chestnut locks, swaying his hair behind his ears.

I planted a soft kiss on his temple and moved my way to the bridge of his nose. A deep red hue was spread across his face, his eyes closed shut. I pulled his body around until we were sitting face to face on my lap.

I moved our foreheads together and softly placed my lips on his. He melted into the kiss, moving his kiss along with mine. It was not sloppy or forceful, but a slow and warming flow of a kiss.

His arms snaked their way around my neck. He closed the space between us, are body’s rocking against each other. I could feel the carving of lust bubbling in my stomach, before they were brutally popped by one move alone.

Eren slipped his hands to my sides and scratched at my skin. I let a smile form on my straight face, breathless giggles rolling off my tongue. Eren smirked and continued to tickle my sides even harder.

My sides were a very sensitive part of my body; the smallest touch and I end up on the floor laughing uncontrollably. I always hated the feeling of being tickled and he knew that, that was the whole reason he did it. He found it pleasing to see me like this.

I slapped his hand away with a shaking hand.

“You little brat….” I growled giving him a cold glance. He looks at me with a grin, basking in his glory.

“That might be true, but you still love me.” He yawned digging his head into my chest. I sigh with a small grin, which is true. I love him with all my heart and always will. He is the light at the end of the twisting tunnel, and I’m the guardian angel sent to watch over him.

I kissed the top of his head with my chapped lips and stare up to the ceiling, drifting off into a dreamful world; protected by his warmth.


End file.
